


Starfell

by Tale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only has to kill Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfell

Angels don’t feel anything.

But Anna, Anael and Anna Milton both, is created angel and born human and she cannot suppress the anger, the sadness and the pain that surges through her in the face of her misplaced faith.

Castiel avoids her eyes.

The angels flanking her take her back to heaven, back to the prison within the prison, a home that isn’t her home and they make her scream.

 

She hurts.

There is pain, so much pain, but the physical pain the angels give her cannot match the emotional hurt she already feels.

 _You know what you must do_ , they tell her, _you must have faith. You will fight with us when the Apocalypse comes so that we may bring Paradise._

The twenty years she spent as Anna Milton are fresher, brighter and more vibrant than the two thousand years she spent as Anael.

She holds on.

She endures.

 

Anna knows she cannot fight against Heaven. If the upper ranks want Apocalypse, she cannot stop it alone.

Anael is a warrior; she thinks about what she _can_ do.

The answer comes to her, clear and simple: if she prevents Lucifer from taking a vessel, the Apocalypse will never happen. Humans, the humans she loves and envies so, can remain as they are now.

The world can remain as it is.

She has to stop Lucifer.

 _No,_ she thinks, _it’s not that difficult._

She only has to kill Sam Winchester.

 

She breaks out.

Maybe because of unpaid favours, maybe because someone’s still watching out for her, maybe because the angels didn’t think she’d try such a thing, Anna manages to find a safe hiding place before they started to come after her.

Sam Winchester she cannot find.

Anna doesn’t trust Castiel anymore.

 _Dean_ , she thinks. She finds him in a dream and calls him to her location. _He’ll understand_ , she thinks.

She hopes.

But it’s Castiel who appears and they eye each other uneasily, years of history outweighed by heaven’s manipulation and recent betrayal.

Anna doesn’t think she can convince Castiel. She tries it anyway, without walking too near, without the same tactic she tried the previous time they had a talk like this.

When he stands unfalteringly at the Winchesters’ side, a changed angel, a fallen angel, she just leaves.

Castiel’s changed but it’s too little, too late.

Angels aren’t particularly known for changing their minds.

 

Anna knows she cannot fight against Castiel but doesn’t ask herself why.

She travels into the past and one glance at Mary tells her enough.

“I’m sorry,” she says to both mother and unborn child, throwing Mary backwards so she can get to John.

“I’m really sorry,” she says again, unable to look at Dean, unable to look at Sam, unable to…

She looks at Michael. His hand reaches for her.

 

_Destiny can’t be changed. All roads lead to the same destination._

 

Anna screams as the fire consumes her but she dies knowing she fought.

Anna Milton, the angel Anael, dies fighting heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNNNNNNNA ;A; /okay that is all I'm sorry


End file.
